It's a wonderful life? Or not?
by Supernatural fangirl
Summary: You won't believe what Dean and Sam are doing. This is a shocker that no one thought would ever happen.
1. Chapter 1

**It's been a couple years since the war has ended, there's still some bad things in the world and Dean and Sam go out and fix it every now and again. They barely hunt anymore because they settled down. Sam married a woman named Jamie she had long dirty blonde hair and she was very fit, Sam had fell in love with her the first time he met her. She had resembled Jess a whole lot but sometimes he had to remind himself she wasn't Jess. Dean had also settled down…shocker I know, he was the one that wanted to keep hunting till he died but he fell in love with a beautiful red headed woman named Tish they got married and actually started a family, but an unfortunate event happened and Tish died, she was driving home and there was a blizzard going on, the truck driver never saw her car. Dean was blessed with the two children she had left before she died the oldest was Aaron he was 5 when his mom died and his little girls name was Sydnee she was 3 at the time her mother died. That was a long time ago though. It's been 10 years and Aaron's 15 now, and Sydnee is 13. **

**Both kids were exactly like Dean. They were sarcastic and cocky just like him. They both inherited his smirk, Aaron had his fathers smile but Sydnee got her mom's smile. She was a spitting image of her mother too. She had long mid back brownish/reddish hair and she has bright green eyes just like her mom. She is at least 105lbs and she is 5 feet tall. Dean looks at her and sees Tish in her everyday and that makes him smile more then anything.**

**Aaron looked like his father he had shaggy dark dirty blonde hair, green/hazel eyes, he was 5 feet 9 inches way taller then Sydnee he was also older and still growing. He works out a lot and his dad taught him how to fight. He's very handy with a gun and he knows martial arts well. His father had taught Sydnee to fight too, sometimes he let her go on hunts, some were too dangerous and he wouldn't be able to stand losing another person he loved. He took Aaron because he was boy and he figured Aaron could defend himself but he looked at his little girl and to him she was too young.**

**Anyway Dean woke up at 5:30 in the morning and rolled out of bed he quickly grabbed a pair of pants and pulled them over his boxers, he took out a shirt and threw it over him. He walked downstairs and found his boots putting them on, then started breakfast. He made pancakes for Sydnee and an egg sandwich for Aaron. Aaron and Sydnee were very different in so many ways, yet so alike, which was something Dean didn't get. At least they get along pretty well he thought to himself.**

**Dean walked upstairs to Aarons room and shook him gently. "Aaron. Aaron come on get up."**

**Aaron turned and looked at him. "I'm up dad."**

**Dean being satisfied walked out of Aarons room and went to Sydnee's, he gently shook her also. "Syd. Hey Syd honey time to get up." Sydnee yawned and rolled out of the other side of the bed and unto the floor with a thud. Dean walked over to the other side. "Sydnee? Honey are you okay?" He asked concerned as he helped her up.**

**She yawned again and nodded. "Yeah daddy I'm fine."**

**Dean replied. "Alright sweetie. Get dressed for school and hurry breakfast will get cold." He said exiting the room. **

**Sydnee put on a pair of light blue jeans with a purple t-shirt. She put on her purple and light blue pastries and brushed through her hair. She put it up in a messy bun and looked at her reflection, then she smiled. She was satisfied with her look. She walked out of her room and went downstairs to the kitchen. "Hey dad." She said grabbing a glass and pouring orange juice into it.**

"**Hey sweetie." Dean said with a smile. "Dig in."**

**Aaron came down and smiled. "Morning Syd, dad."**

"**Morning Aaron." Dean and Sydnee both said.**

**Sydnee ate her pancakes quickly and stood up looking for her backpack. "Aaron?" **

**He looked at her as he took a bite of his sandwich. "Yeah?"**

"**Have you seen my backpack?" She asked.**

**He nodded. "Yeah give me one second." He gulped down a glass of water and went to the living room. He walked over to the closet and pulled it off the hook. "There you go." He said also grabbing his while he was there.**

"**Thank you." Sydnee said with a smile.**

**Aaron replied. "Yep, hey did you fall out of bed this morning?" Aaron asked with a smirk.**

**Sydnee frowned. "Yeah."**

"**That's the fifth time this week." He said with a laugh.**

**Dean looked up from the paper he had. "Yeah now that you mention it, it has been happening a lot."**

**Sydnee looked at him. "I always roll dad, I can't help it."**

**Aaron chuckled. "Well maybe you should move her bed against the wall dad then at least when she rolls she'll hit the wall instead of the floor, one of these days she's going to get hurt doing that."**

**Dean replied. "You have a point Aaron. Syd I'll rearrange you're room for you."**

**Sydnee gave him a smile. "Thanks dad."**

"**Don't mention it sweetie." Dean said returning his attention back to the paper in his hands.**

**Aaron looked at his watch. "Come on Syd we have to go."**

**Sydnee smiled. "Okay." She walked over to Dean and gave him a hug then kissed his cheek. "Bye daddy I love you."**

"**I love you too sweetheart." Dean said kissing the side of her head.**

**Aaron waved. "Bye dad. I'll see you later."**

"**Okay and Aaron were going to talk about a hunt when you get home alright?" Dean asked.**

**Aaron smiled. "Yeah alright." Aaron and Sydnee walked out of the house their backpacks slung over their shoulders. Sydnee couldn't help but let out a sigh. "What's wrong Syd?" Aaron asked looking at her as they walked side by side.**

**She shrugged. "I don't know Aaron, it's just you and dad leave almost every weekend and I never get to spend time with you guys and that makes me sad. I only get to hang out with you when you're not busy and that's hardly ever and then dad is usually always busy talking with Uncle Sam about a new hunt. I barely ever get to go hunting with you guys and I'm good at it. I guess, I don't know I can't help feeling a little left out you know?" **

**Aaron frowned he never knew Sydnee felt this way and any money his dad didn't either. "Oh Syd I'm sorry why didn't you ever tell dad or I you felt this way?" He asked.**

**Sydnee shrugged again. "I don't know, I guess because I didn't really let it bother me too much until now. I bottle it up and that's not too good to do."**

"**You're right it's not." Aaron agreed. "Listen I'll talk to dad and I'll try to change my schedule so I can hang out with you more alright?"**

**Sydnee shook her head. "No I don't want you to do that. I don't want to ruin you're plans. I mean a good little sister and a good daughter puts others before themselves."**

**Aaron raised his eyebrows. "Who the hell told you that?"**

**Sydnee looked at Aaron a little startled at his outburst. "The guidance counselor that called me to his office a couple times this year."**

**Aaron stopped walking. "Syd where you're family and we should put you before us not the other way around. I will clear my schedule for now on because you don't bug me or dad about things and you're right we don't hang out with you that much. That's not fair to you, especially since you do so much for us."**

**Sydnee smiled. "Really?" **

**Aaron nodded. "Yeah. Syd you should tell us when you feel that way you shouldn't bottle it up because eventually it pours out and I'm glad you decided to tell me this now before all that sadness poured out and made you have a breakdown."**

**Sydnee gave Aaron a small smile. "Thanks bro."**

**He chuckled softly. "No problem sis."**

**Aaron may be just like his dad, a spitting image of his dad too, but when it came to Sydnee he had a soft spot for her. Sydnee was such a sweet little sister and she was the best he could've asked for and he'd do anything in the world for her. He thought of that as they reached the steps of Sydnee's school. The high school was right next to the middle school. "I'll see you later Aaron." Sydnee said giving him a hug goodbye.**

**Aaron hugged her back and kissed her head softly. "Yup see yah Syd."**

**Sydnee walked into school and to her locker when she heard her name. "Sydnee."**

**She turned around and saw her friend Sadie coming up to her. "Hey Sadie what's up?" Sydnee asked. **

**Sadie leaned against a locker. "I don't know I'm so bored out of mind right now and school hasn't even started. Want to hang out this weekend?" Sadie asked a glint of hope in her eyes.**

**Sydnee sighed. "I don't think I can Sadie. My dad and uncle are probably going to be gone again this weekend and I won't be able to go anywhere."**

"**What if you're brother is there?" Sadie asked.**

**Sydnee shook her head. "Dad still won't let us go anywhere he likes us in the house so he knows were safe, especially me. He's really protective and so is Aaron."**

**Sadie pouted. "Yeah, will you ask anyway?"**

**Sydnee smiled. "Maybe Sadie."**

**They had lunch together and laughed at the guys who winked at them. Sydnee was the most beautiful girl in school no doubt about it. Every guy wanted to be her boyfriend, but when Aaron went to school there he made sure to tell every guy in that school that Sydnee was off limits and to not even try. "Sydnee a lot of guys want to go out with you." Sadie said with a smile.**

"**So?" Sydnee asked as she took a bite of her burger, she definitely had her dad's appetite. **

"**So why don't you go out with one?" Sadie asked as she saw some guys starring.**

**Sydnee frowned. "Aaron would kill them."**

**Sadie sighed. "So much for a fun life."**

"**Why don't you go ask one out?" Sydnee asked her friend who seemed to think that Sydnee never had any fun which was kind of true. **

**Sadie shrugged. "They want you not me."**

**Sydnee sighed as she took a drink of her milk. "Well if you think like that then that's what they're going to think too."**

**After lunch both girls went separate ways and Sydnee went to her least favorite class English. She spoke English already so why did she need to learn it? She hated the teacher that taught the class too. He was tall, skinny and half bald. He had these tiny slits for eyes and he always talked to people like they were stupid. Sydnee had stood up to him every time he had some smart remark to shoot at her.**

**Aaron was having a good day so far, he canceled plans with his friends for a while telling them he had to spend some time with his sister, he didn't care what they thought of him, if they couldn't like his sister then they couldn't like him. He was making out with some random chick in a janitor closet when a teacher found him and cleared their throat. Aaron told the girl to go and the teacher looked at him. "Principle's office Mr. Winchester." He walked there silently and waited in a chair till the principle called him in.**

**Sydnee watched as her teacher looked through some tests. She then turned her attention to the window and watched the outside life. "Ms. Winchester."**

**Sydnee looked up at her teacher and groaned. "Yes Mr. Timpson?"**

**He frowned. "Care to share what is so interesting outside? Because I know for a fact you're not listening to my lecture."**

**Sydnee shrugged her shoulders. "I was looking at the sky sir. I will tell you it was far more interesting then you're boring lecture. Nobody listens anyway why am I any different?"**

**Some kids in the class chuckled and Mr. Timpson frowned. "At least the other kids get a decent grade."**

"**My grades are decent sir. My dad approves of my grades so I don't need you're approval for how good I'm doing." Sydnee replied.**

**Mr. Timpson growled under his breath. "Keep it up Ms. Winchester and I'll send you to detention."**

"**That would be more fun then listening to you baldy." Sydnee smirked.**

"**Principle! Now!" He yelled at her.**

"**Yes just what I was hoping for." Sydnee smirked as she walked out of the classroom. **

**Sydnee smiled, got up and walked out the door and down the hall to the principles office. She sat in the chair and waited her turn to go into the dull room.**

**Aaron was next in the principles office. Mr. Juno was fed up with teachers yelling at him about PDA in halls and in other places it was time to call his father. Aaron sat there with his arms crossed over his chest not scared at all. The worst thing his dad could do was yell at him. Mr. Juno frowned. "You're father will be here shortly."**

**Aaron waited in the office for about 10 minutes before his father finally came in. He frowned as he came in and shot an angry glance at Aaron. "Mr. Juno what seems to be the problem?" Dean asked. **

**Mr. Juno frowned. "We let Aaron here off with warnings and everything but he just doesn't get that there is no PDA at this school."**

"**Will you listen to yourself?" Dean asked. "You can't show a public display of affection? That's really messed up, I think you should think a little sir. It's not like he was going to get a girl pregnant in you're school with a kiss. I mean my son isn't like that. I think you should use you're brain a little and stop harassing my son and other kids at this school with that stupid rule." Aaron smiled and Mr. Juno looked shocked. Deans phone rang and he was already annoyed and when he saw the number on the caller I.D. he rolled his eyes. "Now what?" He picked up the phone and groaned. "Come on Aaron we got to go pick up Syd in the principles office." Dean stood up and was about to walk out but before he did he turned around and looked at Mr. Juno. "Stop harassing my kid!" He growled. **

**Aaron frowned as they got in the impala. "What did Sydnee do dad?" **

**Dean shrugged. "I don't know."**

**Even though the schools were practically next to each other Dean still drove his car to Sydnee's school. He didn't like leaving his car around other people. It was his baby.**

**Sydnee finally got into the principles office and shut the door. "What do you have to say for yourself Ms. Winchester?" Mrs. Mulberry asked. **

**Sydnee frowned. "I have nothing to say because Mr. Timpson is a dumbass mofo who will never amount to anything but a low life teacher to be honest with you."**

**Mrs. Mulberry frowned when she heard the buzzer go off. "That must be you're father now we will settle you're rude behavior and mouth."**

**Sydnee smirked and Dean came through the door with Aaron hot on his heels. "Now what's going on here?" Dean asked clearly annoyed that both kids ended up in the principles office today.**

**Sydnee frowned. "Daddy, Mr. Timpson was picking on me and I tried to be nice about it honest, I did and he kept picking on me so I stood up for myself." Sydnee said as she actually made fake tears form and fall down her cheeks. She ran into Aarons arms and Aaron smirked.**

"**Really lady what kind of schools are you people running?" Dean asked as he looked at his daughter, seeing Aaron rub her back soothingly he turned back to the principle and started complaining and yelling. **

"**You are a great actor sometimes Syd." Aaron whispered.**

**They all got out of the school and Dean looked at both kids. "You two are unbelievable without a doubt." He said getting in the car.**

**Aaron and Sydnee both exchanged glances and got in the car. "Daddy are you mad at us?" Sydnee asked.**

**Dean looked at her. "No baby no, I'm just amazed at how you two are so much like me."**

**Aaron smiled. "So dad."**

**Dean looked at Aaron. "So Aaron."**

"**About that hunt?" Aaron said as he looked at Sydnee. "I think Syd should come with us."**

**Dean shook his head. "No I'm sorry Syd but you can't come. Aaron you know that."**

**Sydnee sighed sadly. "But dad-"**

**Dean cut her off. "I said no Sydnee."**

**When her dad was stern she new to shut her mouth he wouldn't change his mind so there was no use arguing about it. Aaron looked at her and mouthed. 'I will talk to him.'**

**Sydnee smiled a little as they reached their house. She got out of the car and went in and straight to her room. She sent texts to Sadie the next hour even though Sadie was in school. Sadie didn't care, all she wanted was to not be bored.**

**Aaron and his dad sat at the table Aaron was trying to reason with him but was losing. "Dad I really think she should come with."**

"**What don't you two understand about no?" Dean asked looking at him. "Why do you want her coming so bad huh? You know why I keep her home and you always agree. What's so different now?"**

**Aaron sighed. "Dad she told me how she really felt on the walk to school today and it wasn't good. She feels left out and she bottles up her emotions. She's sad because we never spend a lot of time with her anymore. We have to fix things dad we really do."**

**Dean looked at his son. "Did she really say she feels left out?"**

**Aaron nodded. "Yeah dad she did."**

**Dean sighed and yelled. "Sydnee! Get down here right now!"**

**Sydnee heard her dad and jumped. Was she in trouble? What did she do? She walked downstairs slowly and saw Aaron sitting at the kitchen table and her father standing at the sink. They both looked at her as they saw her coming down the stairs. "Uh did I do something wrong?" Sydnee asked a little worried.**

**Dean looked at her. "Sit down sweetie."**

**She was confused her dad just yelled now he was calm and acting sweet. She sat down across from Aaron and frowned. "What's going on dad?"**

**Dean frowned. "Do you really feel left out and that we don't spend enough time with you?"**

**I looked at him. "Yeah dad I do actually." I said in a sad voice.**

**Dean sighed. "Sweetie, you know we don't like you going on hunts because you could get hurt and the real true reason is because if Aaron and I aren't with you at one moment what if something would happen to you? We would never forgive ourselves."**

**Sydnee frowned. "But dad I'm trained and you know you can count on me, do you not trust me or something?"**

**Dean frowned. "Of course I trust you honey, it has nothing to do with trust. It has to do with safety and I have to keep you safe. I have to keep Aaron safe and I have to make sure Sammy's safe. I like it better when you're home because then I know you're safe and nothing will be able to harm you."**

**Sydnee sighed. "I understand daddy I just I don't want you to think I'm helpless." **

"**I don't honey I know you're not helpless. I just, to me you're my baby girl and you're the only baby girl I have and you're a spitting image of you're mother and I can't bare to think what might happen if I were to lose you." Dean explained.**

**Aaron looked at him with raised eyebrows. "What about me?"**

**Dean smiled. "You too buddy but you're also trained more then her. Honey we'll get you ready for hunting soon enough and you'll soon be coming with us all the time okay?"**

**Sydnee nodded. "Alright dad."**

**Dean crossed his arms. "Also the spending time with you thing. I'll make more time for that okay? I promise."**

**Sydnee smiled wide. "Thanks daddy. Thank you Aaron." **

**Aaron nodded and smiled. "Yep sure, anytime Syd."**

**Sydnee thought for a second and looked at her father. "Dad what would happen if someone were to break in here when no one isn't around? Isn't that just as bad?"**

**Dean sighed. "Yeah but honey the chances of that are doubtful because you have me, Aaron, Sam, or Bobby checking in with you every hour on the hour and plus you have Aunt Jamie visiting every so often so that's why I say it's doubtful."**

**Sydnee sighed loudly. "Well can I at least hang with Sadie this weekend?"**

**Dean frowned. "Sydnee."**

**Sydnee sighed again. "Gosh dad lighten up. I hate being stuck in this house practically every weekend. Do you know how unfair that is to me? Huh? I hate being stuck here with people calling me to check in. Let me try to be normal at least for an hour even if I'm not truly normal! God!" Sydnee stood up and ran upstairs slamming her door.**

**Aaron looked at Dean. "Well that went fantastic." He said with a smirk.**

**Dean gave him a stern look. "Get out of here. You're not helping the situation much anyway."**

**Aaron smiled. "Gosh dad don't be so harsh on her. She's only 13 years old." Aaron walked upstairs and knocked on Sydnee's door. "Hey Syd its me. Can I come in?"**

**Sydnee replied. "It's not locked."**

**Aaron walked in and frowned. "Hey Syd, dads only trying to protect you. Give him a break, I mean you're a spitting image of mom and if he'd lose you, he would go insane no lie."**

**Sydnee frowned. "I just hate that I'm always stuck here alone. I always feel like I don't have a family."**

**Aaron sighed. "But you do. You have me, dad, uncle Sam, aunt Jamie, uncle Bobby, aunt Ellen, cousin Jo. You have a lot of family."**

**Okay so Bobby, Ellen, and Joe aren't really related to them but they always called them aunt, uncle, and cousin because it just felt right. "I guess you have a point Aaron."**

**Aaron kissed the side of her head. "I always have a point. Unless I'm making an inspiring speech, then I don't have to have a point. Am I right?"**

**Sydnee giggled. "Yeah you're right."**

**Aaron smiled. "Alright I'm going to go to my room. I love you."**

"**Love you too." Sydnee whispered as he walked out.**

**Dean went to his daughters room and sighed when he saw her sleeping. "I love you sweetie." He said kissing her forehead lightly.**

**The next morning when Sydnee woke up she saw her brother and father already packed and at the door. "You're leaving already?" Sydnee asked.**

**Dean nodded. "Yep we have to get there early. So I'll miss you sweetheart." He said kissing her head. "Love you."**

**Dean picked up his duffle and Aaron looked at Sydnee. "I love you Syd. I'll miss you. I'll see you Monday." He kissed her head lightly and followed their dad.**

**Sydnee watched as the impala disappeared. This would be a long weekend. Unless she thought with a devious smirk.**

**Oooo what will happen? Reviews? Comments? Did you like it?**


	2. Wow, shocking suspense

Sydnee smirked and hurried to her room, there she took her phone out and her duffle, she quickly got her bus ticket and went to wait, while she was waiting for the bus she got a call on her cell. Aaron's name popped up and her heart pumped somewhat faster. "Hello?" Sydnee said with a deep inhale.

"Hey Syd…dad's getting worried. Where are you? He tried calling the house and everything. You're supposed to be in the house." Aaron said a little worried.

"I'm just hanging out in the backyard. I didn't hear the phone ring, I've been listening to music." She lied.

"Oh, uh, alright. Just please get in the house where it's safe alright." Aaron said his worry dying down.

Sydnee smiled as the bus came into view. "Will do."

"Alright sis. Love you." Aaron said.

"Love you too." Sydnee replied hanging up.

Sydnee got on the bus as it pulled up and the driver looked at her. "Where do you think you're going little lady?"

Sydnee looked at the driver. "I'm going to Dark Water Ridge in Vancouver."

"Oh you are? Why you traveling so far?" The driver asked.

"I'm going to help my family with a job." Sydnee replied.

"Oh, they didn't bring you with?" The driver asked once more.

"No I'm not supposed too." Sydnee smiled. "But I'm being rebellious, I'm going to prove to them I can do stuff without having them worried about me."

The driver smiled. "I know how that is…well hurry find a seat, I'll have you there in a few hours."

Sydnee took a seat and smiled as she watched out the window. She fell asleep almost instantly as the bus pulled away, she was woken up by the loud ringing of her cell phone. She picked it up without looking at the caller I.D. "Hello?" She said with a yawn.

"Where in the hell are you?!" Dean shouted.

"I'm at home Daddy." Sydnee said slightly scared.

"Oh really? Me, Aaron, Bobby, Sam…we've all been calling non-stop and you haven't answered the phone. So I ask again. Where are you?" He was really pissed off.

"Dad I was listening to my mp3 player, and I never heard the phone ring, I fell asleep. I'm sorry daddy." Sydnee lied once again.

Dean sighed. "Baby, you had me so worried."

Sydnee sighed. "Daddy, just have them call my cell. I don't hear the house phone, my cell just vibrates."

Dean huffed. "Alright baby, go back to sleep, I'll call you in the morning."

"Daddy wait." Sydnee said looking out the window as the bus stop.

"What is it baby?" Dean asked with a yawn.

"Where are you staying?" Sydnee asked.

"Were at the Mountain Town hotel. Why sweetheart?" Dean asked suspiciously.

"I just wanted to know." Sydnee replied as the bus stopped. "But goodnight daddy I love you."

"I love you too baby girl." Dean said before clicking the call to an end.

Sydnee looked at the bus driver. "Thank you so much for the lift. I know you went out of your way."

The driver smiled. "You are very welcome little lady."

Sydnee smiled as she got off the bus. "Have a goodnight."

"You too little lady, be safe." The driver called as she walked over to the hotel.

Sydnee walked into the hotel and looked at the person behind the counter. "Hey, uh can I get a room?"

The lady looked at her. "You have a parent with you?"

Sydnee shook her head. "I don't."

"Then I'm afraid I can't give you a room." The lady said going back to her magazine.

"But, please I need some place to sleep." Sydnee said slipping her a twenty dollar bill.

The lady put her magazine down. "Alright, how long you staying?"

"I have no idea. I think only a few days." Sydnee said with a small shrug.

"Alright, just need a credit card or cash and I can let you stay." The lady said looking at her.

Sydnee slid her a credit card. "Put all the charge on that please."

"How old are you?" The lady asked crossing her arms and waiting for the receipt.

"I'm 13 years old." Sydnee replied.

"What are you doing away from your parents?" The lady asked.

"It's complicated." Sydnee stated.

"Alright. You be careful you hear?" The lady said handing her the key.

Sydnee nodded as she walked to her room. "Yeah I will be thanks." Sydnee went to her room and laid out all her weapons she had a pretty good idea of what they were hunting. It was a wendigo and the only was to kill them was with a flare gun, Sydnee was ready to fight along side her family, and she was going to do it, not matter what the cost.

Aaron looked at the sky as he laid on the ground, silently listening for the animal like creature. He was ready to fight against this evil son of a bitch and nothing was stopping him from killing it. He looked over at his dad who was watching everyone sleep with a gun in his hand. "Dad?" Aaron called.

Dean looked at Aaron. "Aaron, you're supposed to be sleeping."

Aaron sighed. "I know dad, I'm just too anxious. Did you get a hold of Sydnee?"

"I did, and she's fine. She just fell asleep." Dean said with a calm tone.

Aaron looked at him. "Dad I have a bad feeling."

Dean looked at him. "What do you mean? You don't feel good or something?"

Aaron shook his head. "Not that dad. About Sydnee, I have a really bad feeling dad, call her again. I think something's really wrong."

Dean walked over to him and knelt down. "Listen son, your sister is just fine. She's safe at home, alright? Nothing's going to happen to her. I promise you. She's safe."

Aaron shook his head. "But what if she's not dad."

"She is Aaron. I just talked to her a few minutes ago." Dean said trying to calm him. "Just lie down and get some sleep."

Aaron laid down, he looked at his cell phone wondering if he should call her or not, he wanted to so bad. He just wanted to know if she was safe or not. He had a bad feeling and it seemed like it was going to eat him alive.

Sydnee put her flare guns in the waist of her pants and her cell in her pocket, she quickly left the hotel shoving her duffle under the bed and locking the door behind her. She set off toward the forest that the wendigo had been in, she walked through the darkness alone, she didn't want to let it scare her though, but she knew she wasn't safe alone in these woods with that thing running around, as she walked slowly she heard a twig snap. She stopped walking and looked around her, her breathing hitched and she got scared. She heard deep breathing behind her and turned around. She saw the creature standing over her. She gulped and moved back slowly, she was scared, she didn't know what to do. What could she do? She couldn't outrun this thing no matter how hard she tried. But that didn't mean she wasn't going to. She took off in another direction and grabbed a stick as she was running, she knew the thing was gaining and she knew she didn't have much time. She stopped where she was and started drawing a protective circle, the wendigo clawed her in the back and she screamed in agony but kept drawing it, was about to claw her again but she jumped in the circle and the wendigo screamed knowing it could no longer touch her. As it left her alone, Sydnee fell to the ground, mud pouring into her wound and her left side of her face having a bruise as she fell asleep she thought of one thing. Why did I have to be stupid and not listen to Dad?

Aaron fell asleep slowly but woke suddenly when he heard a scream, and then another. "Dad!" Aaron yelled.

Dean shot up and ran to his son. "Aaron? What's wrong son? What's wrong?"

"Didn't you hear the screams dad?" Aaron asked.

Dean nodded. "I did, but I can't do anything about it. I don't know where it came from and I think it was only an imitation by the wendigo. Just relax, go back to sleep."

Aaron shook his head. "Call Sydnee! I have to know she's safe dad! I can't bare this feeling anymore!"

Dean held his shoulders. "Alright, alright, I'll call okay? Just relax."

Dean dialed the number and it rang and rang. "She's not answering is she dad?"

Dean sighed and hung up. "No, but it's probably because she's sleeping alright, just calm down."

Aaron sighed. "I can't dad, I can't."

Dean looked at him. "Hey, she's fine, she's at home, she's fine. I promise."

Aaron nodded. "Okay."

Dean kissed his head gently. "Now go to sleep."

Aaron fell back and looked at the sky and closed his eyes then whispered. "Please Sydnee be okay."

Sydnee woke up in the morning in pain and she was really weak, but still she got up anyhow and checked her phone. She had a new message and listened. "Hey Syd…honey sorry, I didn't want to wake you but your brother was worried. Give me a call bye."

Sydnee dialed Dean's number and he picked up on the first ring. "Syd?"

"Hey dad." Sydnee said slightly out of breath.

"Honey you okay? You sound sick." Dean said worried.

"No daddy I'm fine. I'm just watching some television." Sydnee said regaining some strength.

Dean replied. "Alright sweetie as long as you're okay. Your brother wants to talk to you."

Dean handed the phone off and Aaron spoke fast. "Sydnee are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Sydnee said wincing in pain as she stood up.

Aaron sighed. "Sydnee what are you doing?" He asked as he heard something in the background.

"I'm just hanging out in the living room." Sydnee lied.

Aaron wasn't buying it. "Where are you for real?"

"I'm in the living room Aaron. I'm being honest." She lied again.

"You are such a bad liar! Tell me the truth!" Aaron barked.

"Alright, alright, I'm hanging out in the tree house. You happy now?" Sydnee said groaning in pain.

"Syd? Hey are you alright?" He asked as he heard her groaning in pain.

"I'm fine Aaron, I'm just not feeling so well…so can I go now? Please?" Sydnee asked him.

Aaron sighed. "Yeah, call me as soon as you feel a bit better."

"Alright Aaron, I love you." Sydnee replied.

"Love you too." Aaron said hanging up the phone.

Sydnee moved out of the protective circle and quickly followed the trail to where she thought her dad and brother were. She soon heard voices and a lot of arguing. "We have to go. I heard it!" Uncle Sam shouted.

Sydnee froze and watched as her brother looked around. "We all heard it. But aren't we safe here?"

Dean looked at Aaron. "We have to take care of it. Now come on, lets go."

Aaron nodded and quickly followed. Sydnee watched and stayed in close range she felt like she was a ninja, she watched her steps, and she stayed quiet enough so that no one could hear her and no one did. They didn't even notice she was here. They heard a loud scream and Aaron looked at Dean. "Run! Run now!"

Aaron, Dean, and Sam ran as fast as they could. They all split up and Aaron ran into something hard. He looked up at the creature. "Shit!" He shouted as he backed up, he had no flare gun and no weapons, he was screwed.

The creature raised his arm ready to strike. "Hey!" Sydnee shouted. She shot her flare and the creature went up in flames. Sydnee ran over as fast as she could and pulled Aaron back. "Aaron? Are you alright?"

"Sydnee!" He shouted. "What the hell are you doing here?!" He yelled at her.

"Saving you!" Sydnee shouted at him.

Aaron looked at her. "Are you nuts?! You could've been hurt!" Sydnee looked down. Aaron looked at her. "Wait a second, are you hurt?"

Sydnee nodded. "Just a little." She said quietly.

"What happened?" Aaron asked anger turning into concern. Sydnee turned around showing him her back. Aaron's eyes widened. "Holy Shit Syd! You call this a little hurt?! You're still bleeding. These wounds could've killed you! Come on we have to go! We have to get you checked out." Aaron said grabbing her arm.

"No Aaron, Daddy can't find out, please Aaron don't let dad find out." Sydnee begged.

"You're fucking nuts Syd! You're hurt and I'm so telling dad. Now lets go." Aaron said pulling her along. "Dad! Dad where are you?!" Aaron screamed.

Dean came along and his eyes widened. "Sydnee?!"

"Yeah dad and that's not all…she's hurt." Aaron said in anger.

"What you're hurt?" He asked concerned. Aaron turned her around. "Son of a bitch! Sydnee, Jesus, we have to get you to the hospital."

Aaron looked at her. "Syd?"

Sydnee looked in between them and frowned she was dizzy, she fell right back into Aaron's arms as the darkness took over.


	3. Wendigos suck cow nipple

Aaron looked at his dad with a worried expression. "Dad!"

Dean picked his daughter up in his arms and shook his head. "Aaron, shhsh, you need to calm down, freaking out won't help." Dean said this, but inside he was really freaking out. "Sam! Sammy!" Dean called as he ran through the woods.

Sam caught up to him and his expression turned to shock. "What? What the heck?"

Dean shook his head. "She followed us, she's hurt. I got to get her to the emergency room. Take Aaron with you and help the family. Then meet me at the hospital."

Aaron shook his head. "No way dad! I'm coming with you!"

Dean looked at him and with a stern voice said. "Aaron! Goddammit! Listen to me!"

Aaron gulped. "Dad, I..." He trailed off as tears came to his eyes.

"I don't have time for this. I have to go!" He said running off into the woods toward his car and dropping Sydnee into the backseat. He drove recklessly to the hospital and when he finally parked, he grabbed Sydnee out and rushed her in. She was taken away in minutes and Dean sat in the waiting room filling out forms. When Sam and Aaron got there, Aaron was a wreck, he was in tears and he was walking into everything. Dean stood up and grabbed him into a hug. "Aaron...aaron, son, calm down, it's okay, she's going to be fine."

Aaron cried harder. "We can't lose her dad, not like we lost mom, no dad we can't lose her." He said hugging his dad tight.

Dean's eyes filled with tears also and he pulled his son away to look at him. "Hey! We won't lose her, I promise you. I promise you!" Dean whispered and brought his son into his chest and kissed his head.

Sam came over and Dean had him join the hug. "I just can't lose her dad."

Sam hugged him tighter. "That won't happen Aaron." Sam whispered.

After a while the excitment died down and they were all just sitting in the waiting room...waiting. The doctor came out after a while a smile on his face. "Dean Winchester?"

Dean stood up and nodded. "That's me."

The doctor walked over. "Sydnee is doing just fine." He smiled brighter. "I'd say keep her away from dangerous forests for now on. She'll be ready to head home in the morning, we just want to keep her tonight for observations."

Dean nodded and huge wave of relief washed over him. "Can we see her?"

The doctor nodded. "Room, 141. One at a time though please."

Dean nodded. "Sam, Aaron, I'm going in, then you two decide who goes in next." Dean walked away and into the room, Sydnee had her eyes closed and she was breathing softly, her heart monitor was going off in a normal pattern. Dean sat down and looked at her and then held her hand. "Syd?"

She opened her eyes. "Daddy?" She asked a bit confused.

"Yeah baby, I'm right here." Dean said kissing the top of her head.

Sydnee looked at him and smiled. "I missed you daddy."

"I missed you too. Baby we need to talk." Dean said as anger became present on his face.

Sydnee looked down. "I know."

"Why the hell did you follow us, and not obey me?" Dean asked firmly.

Sydnee looked up. "I wanted to show I'm a big girl daddy. That I can be responsible, that you don't have to worry about me all the time."

Dean shook his head as tears filled his eyes. "That was one of the most irresponsible things you could've done!" He said raising his voice. "That didn't show me that you are a big girl, that showed me that you need more rules and that I can't trust you."

Sydnee was hurt by that comment she looked down and she was crying. "I'm sorry daddy."

Dean looked at her. "Oh baby, I'm sorry, I'm sorry I'm yelling at you...you had me so scared, don't you ever do that to daddy again...you hear me?"

Sydnee nodded and Dean hugged her. "I'm sorry, I just wanted you to believe in me."

Dean pulled away. "I do believe in you...but you're my little girl! I want you to be safe, and I need to protect you."

Sydnee nodded. "Am I grounded?"

"Let me think about it okay?" Dean asked.

Sydnee nodded. "Alright, I love you daddy."

"Love you baby." He said standing up and walking out of the room. He walked back into the waiting room and looked at Sam and Aaron. "One of you can go."

Sam got up and walked away and Dean looked at Aaron. "She okay?" Aaron asked.

Dean nodded and kissed the side of his head. "She's doing fine."

They sat there in silence till Sam came out and looked at them both. "Aaron, you're up."

Aaron walked over to the room and stood at the door, his arms were crossed and he just looked in. Sydnee looked up. "Hi." She whispered. Aaron didn't talk, she knew out of all of them, he was the most angry at her. "You don't want to come in and sit down."

Aaron shook his head. "I don't think so."

Sydnee sighed and looked down. "I'm sorry, but if I hadn't been there...it woulda killed you."

Aaron nodded. "But you were hurt."

"I'd rather be hurt." Sydnee said sadly. "Then you being dead."

Aaron walked over and hugged her tight kissing her head. "Don't you ever pull a stunt like that again.

**What do you think?**

**Read and Review..please? (:**


End file.
